shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Partners (Digital Heart)
Taichi Yagami Yamato Ishida Sora Takenouchi Koushiro Izumi Mimi Tachikawa Jyou Kido Takeru Takaishi Hikari Yagami YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Snow-watching Botamon" (雪見ボタモン "Yukimi Botamon"), and as such is a Botamon made of snow. It is a Baby Digimon whose whole body is covered in fluffy, white hair. It is considered a species of Botamon, and was named "YukimiBotamon" after its white body, but the details are not clearly known. It is weak to heat, and tends to prefer cold places, so its body feels cold to the touch. When YukimiBotamon exhales, the moisture in the air freezes, and falls while brilliantly glittering. Attacks *'Diamond Dust': Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a cat's meow (にゃにゃ Nyanya), and as such is shaped like a cat. It is a tiny Digimon which has cat-like characteristics. It is always capricious, and that behavior seems to have been attached to Nyaromon as a result of its being like a "cat". Although it is sometimes frivolous due to its overflowing curiosity, it also has a lonely side. Attacks *'Tail Whip' (フォックステイル Fokkusu Teiru): Puffs up its tail to make the hairs like wires, then strikes the opponent. There has never yet been an opponent observed to flinch from this attack. Plotmon Plotmon is a Mammal Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Plott Hound dog breed, though it is also a pun on "Prototype". It is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Plotmon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Plotmon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal. With its Special Move "Puppy Howling", a super-high pitched bark, it completely paralyzes the opponent. Attacks *'Puppy Howling' (ハピーハウリング Papī Hauringu): Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. *'Petit Punch' (プチパンチ Puchi Panchi): Strikes the enemy with its front paws. *'Sledge Dash' (スレッジダッシュ Surejji Dasshu): Runs ahead and tackles the enemy. *'Happy Paw' (ハピーポー Hapī Pō): Fires a beam of holy energy. Tailmon Tailmon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Tail". It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. Its Special Moves are using its long claws and attacking the opponent (Neko Punch), and pulling the opponent's strings with a piercing glare (Cat's Eye). Those who suffer this glare will attack themselves. *Adult/Champion Attacks *'Neko Punch' (ネコパンチ Neko Panchi): Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Neko Kick' (ネコキック Neko Kikku): A super-fast flying kick attack. *'Cat Tail' (キャットテイル Kyatto Teiru): Uses its cute tail to slap the enemy. *'Cat Laser' (キャットレーザー Kyatto Rēzā): Emits an incredible beam of light. *'Neko Scratch' (ネコスクラッチ Neko Sukuratchi): Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. *'Cat's Eye' (キャッツ・アイ Kyattsu Ai): Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. Angewomon Angewomon is an Archangel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Angel Woman". It has the appearance of a beautiful woman. Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type, it was confirmed as an Archangel-type because of the greatness of its abilities. As their trait, Adult angels have six wings, and Perfect angels have eight wings. Although its personality is extremely gentle, it cannot forgive those who are crooked or evil, and it won't stay its hand from attacking until the opponent converts. Because of its soul and power, it is said to be a being like a goddess of the Digital World. Angewomon wears a Holy Ring on its left ankle, and the DigiCode on its ribbons reads DC deDC jiDC taDC ruDC moDC nDC suDC taDC chouon (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā, lit. "Digital Monster"). *Perfect/Ultimate Attacks *'Holy Arrow' (ホーリーアロー Hōrī Arō): Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and fires an arrow of divine might. A powerful lightning-strike that is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". *'Heaven's Charm' (ヘブンズチャーム Hebunzu Chāmu): Creates a cross of holy light that is used as a shield or an attack. Its certain-kill ray of light "Heaven's Charm", which is packed with beauty and affection, demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. *'Saint Air' (セイントエアー Seinto Eā): Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil. It can also paralyze her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. *'Holy Kick' (ホーリーキック Hōrī Kikku): Kick-flips upwards. *'Holy Attack' (ホーリーアタック Hōrī Atakku): Jumps into the air and then dives diagonally downwards foot-first. *'Holy Dash' (ホーリーダッシュ Hōrī Dasshu) *'Holy Charge Kick' (ホーリーチャージキック Hōrī Chāji Kikku)Charges up, flips and then flies forward foot first. *'Flying Kick' (フライングキック Furaingu Kikku) *'Super Jump' (スーパージャンプ Sūpā Janpu) *'Angel Wing' (エンジェルウイング Enjeru Uingu) *'Holy Slap' (ホーリースラップ Hōrī Surappu): Usually used on Lady Devimon.